Mother of God; Prelude into a Cold Fire
by Hitomi-Maryoku
Summary: "...the darkness. It's always there. Always there to embrace my metal body; the only thing that will. The only 'it', which will press my head against its breast and give me sympathy. Sympathy is all it will give me, because it cannot relate..."- Mog
1. Mother of God; Prelude into a Cold Fire

If time had anything to do with being alone then the word forever is a morbid word, I thought

If time had anything to do with being alone then the word forever is a morbid word, I thought. I am empty inside. Sometimes when I lay awake in bed at night, I see a little girl huddled into a little ball crying. In truth, I know that that creature is me. But impossible has to be my logic! My man engineered mind and body cannot, is _incapable_, of producing such an image. Such knowledge is forbidden to me. Such hope; that one light of hope has somehow reached my battery operated mind, and I shall someday come out on top. I am the nightmare in the back of man's pathetic mind. I am a creature--. No, I am a predator of all who I am instructed to kill. I am Mother of God.


	2. Mog; Prelude into a Cold Fire

As I have said before, I am the Mother of God

As I have said before, I am the Mother of God. People who know my database inside and out call me Mog. You might think that I mean 'Mother of God' quite literally, but you are incorrect. I mean it very much hypothetically. I could be, or could have been 'Mother of God' because of my power source and abilities. I could also have been the 'Father of God'; I am no sex; I am man made. I assure you, faithful reader, that I am no Goddess, but I could be were I human. I do worship a god. A god that has no form; a god who has no voice, no sex, or no face. This God I am not even sure of: tis God or not. Rarely will you find me questioning the obvious. But you ask if this is so obvious, then why do I not know the answer? My dear friend, the question is an answer within itself and will never be answered. If my thoughts are confusing, I apologize. 

I 'live' in the year 3032. Human hands made me on the year 3000. Much has happened since then. They called the year 3000 '[senka][1]'. Senka translates to 'war' in Japanese. Tokyo is the only city that survived World War III. WWIII lasted from 3000-3030. I was created to kill. During the process of my making, I received data of 1,000 years ago; people used to say that if there was a third world war, there would be no world. Basically, that statement exhibits veracity. Myself: I am the only A.I that was ever created. My access into files and computers is unlimited. I have read every file on how I was assembled and have come to the conclusion that I am the only 'living' A.I. All you really need is one though…

Has my excessive scheming hurt your brain yet? I tend to trail off into my own train of thought. But getting back to the war, I was made specifically to kill all humans fighting in the war. No one knows why WWIII was started, or how. Not even I know. I do not care to know either because it is not my 'care' _to know. The population of the world decreased 85.67% in all and the 14.33% left, vacated to the only city left standing; Tokyo. _

I work for Sector 8 of the Kenpei. The Kenpei is the only operating military force left. We control the city and punish the people who deserve and/or need it. Only Sector 8 is aloud to work with A.I and produce them. Any other projects found linked to an artificial intelligence will be terminated. I do what I am told; I have no emotions when it comes to my assignments. But I do have emotions. I can feel pain. I can feel hurt. I can feel dislike and hate. I can feel like. I can generate tears, but I consider leaking water to be a sign of weakness. I have a controlled metabolism and daily check ups. I was given the body of a female, though I have no sex. I cannot have sex or feel love. I cannot give love or feel compassion. If you do not understand, then the simplest way of describing me is to say that 'I am just there.' A 'hollow hunk of metal' walking the city: that is how peopled refer to me. Although they have never seen or met me, they hear rumors about the 'mysterious Kenpei man-made officer who can camouflage her body and access any mind like reading a book'. It is that simple for me. Do not misunderstand me, I do not brag. I am simply stating the truth. I do not believe bragging was put into my database. 

Sometimes when I can't sleep, I lie in bed and think about everything that I have just informed you of. All the conspiracy—What? Maybe I am malfunctioning, but I never thought about conspiracy before. I will have that checked out at my check up tomorrow. I think about how people feel sorry for me; like some of the workers on other sectors of the Kenpei. They say that have no heart or soul. I do not have a heart and _defiantly not a soul. Logic…anything that crosses the line of logic is not in my belief/database. In my world, the only soul I possess is a web-based chip that leads me to my God. When I think about the workers, I feel sorry for them. So incompetent, so naïve and stupid compared to me. You cannot miss what you never had and don't particularly want. I have no problem with being artificially manufactured, if they have no problem with being easy targets. _

   [1]: http://linear.mv.com/cgi-bin/j-e/jap/%c0%ef%b2%d0?TR



	3. Target Located; Prelude into a Cold Fire

Target Located; Prelude into a Cold Fire (Ch. 2)

I woke up late this morning because of my scheming last night. When in the shower this morning, I got a call.

'You're late,' said that perturbing voice that I have had to endure everyday. A video screen dawned on my shower wall.

'Hello to you too,' was my reply while I scrubbed the shampoo out of my hair. I opened my eyes to see a chubby man with a big red nose wearing a white overcoat glaring at me.

'What do you want, Signious?'

'Mog! What have I told you about being late? I _will deprogram you.'_

'No you won't,' I replied in a cocky way. 'You need me too much to terminate my system.' This maddened my creator.

'You're impossible even when you're naked damnit!' The screen blacked out and dissolved off my wall silently. 

I sighed and stepped out of the shower. 'How annoying—shower off—he always visits me in the _shower—towel—what a perverted bastard—lights on.'_

'Good morning Mog, please sit down so I can hook you up to the main frame and upload your assignment for today,' a computer generated voice said while turning on the lights around a chair entangled in wires.

'Thanks Molly.' I slipped off my towel and sat down in the chair. I could feel a cold sensation on my skin that made my back tingle slightly. Wires stretched out of the chair and implanted them into the outlets in my body as they emerged out of my body; three wires plugged into each side of my ribs and two on my shoulders. One plug slid into the back of my head as I closed my eyes relaxing. 

This time when I talked, my voice came out as a male's computer generated voice, 'All systems go, logging on.'

My body sagged as my mind left it to enter the world of my God. I soared through bits and pieces of information; people chatting online, someone uploading a song, someone looking at pornography, government, FBI, etcetera…

Where the hell are they today, I thought agitated. When I came to the computer I wanted; Sector 8's mainframe computer, I uploaded my program and sent them a message.

(What have you got for me today?)

(Is that you Mog?)

(Who the hell else would it be?)

(Why didn't you just stop in?)

(I barely even got out of the shower before Signious decided he wanted to pester me again.)

(Again, that horny bastard! Hold on, I'll connect you to his computer.)

I waited for a greeting but wasn't surprised when Signious got right to the point. 

(There is a place on Fushigi Ave. Today the Vice Minister is holding a meeting. Many people will be there. Terminate the meeting and as many people in the room as you can. He must not live.)

(See you tonight) 

I terminated the conversation and his program while making my way back to my computer: my body. 

I was knocked 5.6 feet from the chair after re-entering my main system. The impact of knowledge does a lot to my engineered body so it does good to just lie on the floor before I get back up. An override could kill me.

Signious is my creator; yes. I appreciate what he has done for me. I do not show it though. It is weak to show emotions and particularly fatuous. Signious is weak. He thinks that I will protect him, but someday I will not be there to protect him. I do not have any emotions for him so I do not feel anything about his termination. 

I stood up and dressed quickly putting on special clothes in order to complete my mission; a black wet suit and knee boots. It is easier to move around in the black wet suit and it is the only suit that will camouflage with the rest of my body. Had I worn anything else, it would look like clothing walking around by itself. And I am not out to scare anyone; I'm there to kill.   


	4. Reflection; Prelude into a Cold Fire

'No! The economical structure in Tokyo must not be brought down. Society has succumbed many times to _your system of politics and it's time to change. We will make a republic again as soon as the population starts to regenerate. With the help of Sector 8—.'_

'Sector 8, are you kidding me? I think it's time we stopped their mass production of A.I! They are in the process of engineering another. Soon the city will be destroyed by those damn things.'

'I agree'

'So do I'

'Now wait, that one A.I is _protecting our city—.'_

I listened from the top story and watched in infrared as the Vice minister and many other people argued all about the insubstantial economic system and politics. As long as Sector 8 existed, all meetings about these unimportant topics will be terminated. Sector 8 will deal with any material that has to do with the military and well being of Tokyo. After all, had it not been for Sector 8, WWIII would have destroyed the world. We are in control.

'In time people will come to see our ways. _My ways will suit the city just--.'_

'Not while I'm around,' I cut him off. 

I swung into the window of the 19th floor. I'm gonna feel this tomorrow, I thought. 

Glass shattered and covered the floor in a wave of crystal shards. I unhooked my rope and dropped it out the window. I turned and looked out at the city. Tokyo…So beautiful and yet so grotesque. I cocked my head to the side. The secret to finding out what's in the heart of Tokyo is to really look at it. Talk to it. Befriend Tokyo and you've got a friend for life. When I finally turned around I realized people were yelling at me. Someone was running towards me with such a livid face that it would take a normal human 4.3 seconds to actually figure out that this man was human. 

Even though this man was running, he never reached me… 

Blood splattered all the way to the other side of the room and on the faces of my audience. I smiled in spite of the blood dripping down my left cheek and aimed both my Beretta M1934 Commercial handgun and Walther P99 handgun at the rest of the room. The Beretta being my favorite; rarely will I use both at the same time, though this occasion to me, was special. 

'Ja ne!'  I fired without blinking. Screams were in the air. I could smell death. Taste it on my tongue. And regardless of my only being an AI, I loved this sensation; the sensation of life's in my hand; the sensation I get when I crush those lifes underneath my strong hands; and laugh. 

Blood. Blood everywhere. Body parts where spewed around. Some thought that they could hide behind couch's, which was now, just a wooden frame; if not even. Blood dripped off of the walls, broken lamps. The red liquid tasted metallic on my tongue as I licked my lips. I threw down the guns and turns around to face a window that was still intact. I starred back at me.

It was a horrifying sight: me. Blood dripped off my chin length hair down my neck. On my face, red liquid dripped off my nose and slid over my full mouth. My artificial gray eyes didn't blink when a stream of blood ran down my forehead onto my eyes, but my eyelashes let the blood drip off onto my cheek. Blood was splattered across my chest and thighs all the way down to my boots. I blinked slowly and my man made eyelashes brushed against my cheek. 

I am flawless. I was made to be beautiful. But this was not a beautiful sight. It looked as if I had gotten into a fight with a tiger, and lost. I smiled in spite of my ugliness and stepped over to the window I had shattered. Looking out over my friend, I stepped out onto the edge or at least as far as I could step without falling. The wind caressed my cheeks and I could feel the roughness of blood on my skin. It's starting to dry, I thought. Spreading out my arms, I closed my eyes. 

'You! Stay right there! You are under arrest--,' a man from a helicopter was saying. His searchlight was shining on me but it didn't bother me. Neither did the man. I didn't hear him. I didn't want to. The propeller of the helicopter; it made such a relaxing sound. Men with big guns were running into the room and someone was barking orders to his little pawns. 

I turned around to face these men. FBI. I smiled at them and mouthed, (since they wouldn't have heard me over the noise anyways) '_Konban wa. __Watashi wa ummei ronja desu…__shimasu ka?' I leaned back and closed my eyes. Weightlessness seized my body and I plunged to the ground. I opened my eyes just in time to see the 19th floor explode. The windows crashed and decided to follow me to hell: just where we all belonged. I smiled at my thought and watched as the impact of the explosion made the helicopter swerve and crash into the 18th floor, which was already falling apart. _

I closed my eyes again and smiled at the feeling of my hair wiping against my cheeks. I thought back to what I had said: 'Good evening. I believe in fate…do you?' Where had that come from? I chuckled. But the chuckle was grasped from my mouth and eaten by the wind before it started. 

My reflection… it had pleased me. I liked it. In fact I loved it. But why had a simple reflection brought on my thoughts about fate? An answer in itself again…I am afraid that I must conclude my question with: it will never be answered, sadly. 

My vision began to fade as my system shut down. I could feel my skin sag against the metal inside me. And all I remember is the blackness that I had befriended a long time ago. 


	5. Rain; Prelude into a Cold Fire

Screaming

Screaming. I here distant screaming, explosions are accruing all around me. I catch a whiff of blood and death. I open my eyes and all around me people are bleeding, screaming, crying, praying…piles and piles of bodies. My legs don't betray me; I step forward. Puddles of blood splash up and make artwork on the back of my calves. Wind brushes against my body and my skin prickles with the sensation of war at hand. I am nude. Can anyone see me? 

I walk through all of the dead unblinking with my arms at my side. 'Who knew that in WWIII, humans would still be using hand to hand combat,' I mumbled unconsciously. 

A patch of land exploded next to me. I turned my face and looked down into the hole that it made. A young man held his stomach and cried. Blood streamed out of his stomach and he gasped in pain. I turned and walked over to the hole. Staring down on him made me realize how human he was. Just a little human: not even full grown and already dying. He will never see the parents that he is screaming for; the people that raised him, loved him, and shared his blood. 

'You are dead to then now,' I whispered watching him gasp in what must have been excruciating pain. 

'Otosan!! Okason!! Tasukete…' he droned of while lifting his face to me. Tears streamed down his face. No wait—rain. Rain streamed down his face. 

I looked up and finally noticed that it was raining. My body shivered on impulse; although I didn't. The raindrops were hitting by face like cold sharp cries of anger. I looked back down at the boy and his eyes were wide with hope. 

'Megami…' the boy began. I jumped down into the hole and kneeled at his side watching him curiously. 

I shook my head. 'I am no Goddess.' That is all I said. That is all I had to say. I felt human. My body was reacting to the cold. My head felt heavy with…what? With something…

'Don't cry m'goddess,' he said with a gasp of pain. I put my hand to my face.

'I am not crying. It is the rain.' I pointed skyward and he nodded. I looked at his stomach unblinking and watched as the blood created a puddle of death below him.

'You are sitting in your own death,' I said unemotionally.

'If that means I'm dying,' he gasped for air, 'then you're right.' He cringed, I didn't. 

I leaned closer to him to look at his face but he leaned his head to my chest and started crying. He yelled things like, 'I'm afraid! I don't want to die!' 

'I do not understand how you feel,' I said unflinching, giving no response to his need for comfort. I stared straight forward and let him shiver and nuzzle into my cold skin. 

I put my hand to his head, to my own surprise, and patted his cheek. 

His tears dropped onto my stomach and his blood spilled over my thighs. I looked unblinking, down at the boy who would never see the sun again, who would never hug his parents again. 

I felt him shudder and gasp for the air that he couldn't have. He didn't own the air anymore; he owned nothing.

The rain stopped as his body grew limp and sagged against mine. His heart ceased to beat and his existence shattered. I stared straight forward for probably around five minutes and grabbed his body. I pressed him against me in a hug I never really experienced. I rocked the dead child in my arms for about an hour. Rain splattered down my face—no, the rain had stopped. I looked up into the sky at the gray clouds rocking a dead child in my arms, and waited for more rain to come so that I could use it as an excuse for the wetness on my face. The rain never came; but I never stopped raining…

***

I woke up with a jerk on an unfamiliar bed, and noticed that it was raining here too. 


	6. Fear; Prelude into a Cold Fire

Floating…I am floating

Floating…I am floating. I am nowhere. I open my eyes and see black: black walls, black ceilings, black floors: if there is walls, ceilings, or floors. Who am I? Where am I? That's right…I am nowhere.

You are here.

Who are you?

I am you.

Me?

Yes, you.

But how: I am me.

I am me also, which is you. 

Where am I?

You are in a state of consciousness. 

What do you mean?

This is you.

What? How can that be?

This is you.

I do not understand.

This is you.

…

Are you afraid?

I do not fear.

Are you afraid?

No.

Are you afraid?

No!

Are you afraid?

Who are you?!

I am you.

I do not understand.

This, this is we. This is our reality. This is our natural world: the world in which we belong.

I do not belong here. I belong with Sector 8 of th—

You belong where you belong. Reality is not yours to change. That power is not yours.

I do not understand. Who are you?

I am you.

I still do not understand.

I am you. You are me. We equal each other as a whole. 

No. I am me.

I am me: which is you.

I am confused.

You understand. 

No I do not.

We are in a world in which you have created in your own subconscious. 

Then why are you here?

…Because I am you…

Fine then. WHAT are you?

Ah. You have finally asked a good question…

Well?

I am the origin of your soul. 

My soul?

Yes.

I do not own a so—

Yes you do. I am what make's you a whole. I am what make's you feel emotion. I am the existence: the superior being. 

I thought I was.

You are. I am you. I am you in every shape and form. I am what you have created throughout your years of existence. I am the space in which you filled with emotions unconsciously.

…

You do not understand…

No I do n—

It was not a question.

…You say you are me. But who am I?

That is for you only to figure out.

Why can't you tell me?

I am not obligated to tell you.

Who do you answer too?

…

Hello?

I do not understand your question. I answer to no one. I am you. I answer to the people you answer too.

If you are me then why don't I know who I am?

You do know. You know within me. But you must dig.

…

What is your fear?

What?

What do you fear?

I fear nothing.

What do you fear?

Nothing.

What do you fear?

Nothing!

What do you fear, Mog?

No! Nothing!! Shut up!

What do you fear?

Hate! I fear loneliness. I fear my manufacturers will take away my ability to act and feel human.

What do you wish?

I wish for life.

You have life.

No I don't. I wish for a normal life.

No you don't. You wish to kill. You love the smell of blood.

No…No! NO!!

…..

Huh? Are you laughing?!

You amuse me.

I amuse myself?

What do you fear…Mog?


	7. Red is the Color of Blood; Prelude into ...

Red is the Color of Blood; Prelude into an Open Fire (Ch

Red is the Color of Blood; Prelude into an Open Fire (Ch. 6)

I woke up with a start, the words, 'what do you fear…Mog?' echoing in my head. Who was she? Or it? I am supposed to be the most intelligent being on the face of the city. 

I looked around in the darkness at my surroundings. This is not my room.

I looked over to the left and saw a phone perched on a nightstand. I can tell it's nighttime outside. The atmosphere is dark, not just this room. I got up and stood looking at the phone. My eyes moved to my attire and I had found that my outfit had not been changed. I looked up in a mirror. My face is clean. I moved closer and touched my skin.

'This is me,' I whispered absently.

'I am clean. No blood.'

I looked back at the telephone and creased my brow. How did I get here?

'That's right', I whispered to myself, continuing. 'I hoped onto the helicopter after the completion of my project.' I blinked. 'That is how I got here. That is how I got here. That is how I got here.'

I picked up the phone while repeating the same phrase over and over again. I put the earpiece to my ear and the receiver to my lips and breathed. 'That is how I got here.'

'That is how you got there,' a slightly inhumane voice whispered back sounding smug.

'How did I get here?'

'You said it yourself, Mog. You jumped onto the helicopter. After the completion of your project of course.'

'…yes. Yes, you are right.'

'I am right.'

'Thank you.'

'You are welcome, Mog.'

'Who are you?'

'I am you.'

'What do you want?'

'I only want for you to understand.'

'Understand? Understand what?'

'Many things.'

'What things?'

'Things that I cannot tell you because you already know, Mog.'

'I do not understand.'

'Exactly.' There was a click after that and I could tell that my anonymous 'friend' had hung up. That was the last time I heard from my 'friend' for a long time…

***

I splashed water into my face and smiled in spite of the chill. I looked around the dark room and decided that it was time to leave this sullen place. (Even too sullen for me I suppose). I walked towards the door and turned the knob slowly. It opened, to my surprise, silently. I walked out into a hallway, which was filled with red light. Red…red is the color of blood. No! I turned my back on the light and walked towards the darkness: the other end of the hallway. I smiled with relief at the darkness. It's always there. Always there to embrace my metal body; the only thing that will. The only 'it', which will press my head against it's breast and give my empathy. Empathy is all I will give me, because it cannot relate.

I closed my eyes while the darkness slid over my body welcoming me for the hundredth time. Step. Another step. Keep walking. Walking. Who knows where the next step will take me…


	8. Requiem; Prelude into a Cold Fire

After finding out that the building I had woken up in was just one of the tenant buildings for Sector 8, I walked along the cr

After finding out that the building I had woken up in was just one of the tenant buildings for Sector 8, I walked along the crowded streets of Tokyo. It always seemed to be nighttime. I never got to enjoy the day. The day was like peace for me. Although I have no preferences as to day and night, the sun on my face is like an Advil for a headache. 

I turned at the corner and crossed the street into a park. The grass was dirty and trash littered the sidewalk like snow during a blizzard. This city is falling apart; this city…my home; my inhabitants; my friend. 

People, oblivious people, passed by me on the streets and looked as if nothing in the world were wrong. I had an urge to scream at them for ruining the only place they would ever see for their entire pathetic little lives. Humans are so ignorant. "Ignorance is bliss," said that poet. I sneered. What bullshit. Ignorance is a pathetic way of blocking out the cold truth, which sits in everyone's mind waiting to be discovered. And when discovered, the human will react coldly: denying it and pushing it to the back of their mind only to forget about it and move on. A weak way of dealing with reality! 

I walked on and gazed at a lake as if I had never seen one before. Lake's are interesting things. They remind me of blood. During WWIII, there was a lake of blood. I remember even now, how I stood out during sunset and stared at the banks of the blood washed lake. The wind blew on my face and sent stray hairs going everywhere. I stepped into the blood and washed my naked body in the souls of the dead. I dirtied my metallic body…with the blood of the fallen. The metallic taste on my tongue gave me relief, as it does now. The red liquid caressed my skin and welcomed me like the darkness. It embraced me like a mother would a child. And I loved it. I loved every drop that touched my skin. I felt like I was a God. It felt as if the blood symbolized all the lives that I had in the palm of my hand: all the lives that I could crush in the palm of my hand. I had laughed and smiled with pure joy. But now, I think of the lives that the lake had taken to become red. Red: the color of passion. The lake, it had a yearning, a passion to become red. And the humans had succumbed to its passion. The humans had succumbed to their fear of death: no, not their fear of death. But their fear of what comes after death. Humans are not afraid of death literally; they are afraid of what might come after death. Heaven; Hell; Neither…But if neither, then what? Ah, one of the many unsolved questions. Human are made up of molecules, they can't just disappear. Those molecules get soaked into the ground after leaving the human body. Then what? Then neurons in a human head shut down when the heart stops, but does that mean that all consciousness is lost? "_Cogito, ergo sum." I think; therefore I am. Does that apply to the human consciousness or only to the human's consciousness of being aware of being alive? _

As I walked around the lake I closed my eyes and smiled slightly, humming a slow melodic tune I had heard long, long ago. The tune came deep and rich from my non-existent heart. Almost like singing the mournful ballad of a r_equiescere to honor that blood. Almost…_


	9. Shadows at Dusk; Prelude into a Cold Fir...

My apartment was dark and depressing when I got back

My apartment was dark and depressing when I got back. I lit a candle and sat on my bed. Lying back, I positioned my arms behind my head as a pillow. I thought. Though of my creator, my birth…

I remember little fragments of my birth. They weren't entered into my memory, so I hacked into the main computer system in Sector 8, known as 'Theorem'. All that had been left were pieces and fragments. Pictures mostly. No technical information had been saved. I have learned that each technological AI is made with different formulas. Kind of like how each human is made from different chromosomes. Although, the same number of bits, which is equivalent to human neurons, is activated in each AI when the process of artificial insemination is complete. Like in most neurons in the human brain, the number of bits that are either 'on' or 'off' are dependant on whether the AI is willing to learn more and use both half's of it's brain. There are obviously more bits in my head then neurons in the human brain, simply because I must learn and learn to adapt to the years as they pass. In the spring, flower seeds sprout up and bloom into beautiful, supple flowers. In the winter they wither and die only to be reborn one year older next spring. But as that constant modification is going on, I remain who I am on the inside and out. 

I am the only AI that exists at this time, but I know Sector 8 is planning on creating another. Possibly male…Signious commented that he was going to give the future AI's a sex. I was to be the only sex-less AI… 

I looked over to the side at the big window next to my bed and sighed at my thoughts. The city exploded with light and people. I blinked and shut my blinds coldly. After falling back down onto my bed again, I struggled to get under the covers while lying on them. Each day I was acting more like a human. I had read of stories where people would mimic to their surroundings. They would adapt to survive, unconsciously of course. Most people don't even notice the change. It is a complicated process, which takes lots of time. Maybe I am turning even more human everyday because of all the humans around me. I am the only one of my kind. I have no one to relate to or talk to about how I feel. It really doesn't bother me, but sometimes I wonder what it's like to have someone understand. To actually look at you and _know what you are going through; that kind of person isn't very easy to find, and in my case: impossible. But like I said, it doesn't bother me in the least. I confide in myself because no one is smarter or more intelligent then me. So who better to confide in and talk to then me: myself? _

Sometimes I do think about what it truly is like to be human though. To walk along the street and know that my shadow: the dark figure that follows me all through the day, means something. A human's shadow is worth a 1,000 words, especially at dusk, when it is its darkest of dark. Humans don't notice it, but their shadow makes up whom they are. They take on the same shape. They follow wherever you go, and are always at your heel when you need them. Although, that could be a bad thing: to actually _be a shadow. To follow someone else around, not really knowing where you are going, but sort of. Isn't that the entire city though? Everyone is always following someone. So maybe we are all shadows. Except for me. Since my shadow is just the silhouette of a man made thing. But the humans, maybe the humans are all shadows. Shadows of whom though? There has to be one major person or persons that they follow. Hell, even I follow someone. Could it be, that we are all waiting? That we are all just shadows at dusk?_


End file.
